Will Turner Sr.
Commonly called "Bootstrap Bil" Turner,William Turner Sr. is Will Turner Jr.'s father.First appearence is in Pirates of the Caribbean:Dead Man's Chest, and is part of Davy Jones's crew. "Impending me in my duties?You'll share the punishment!" "I'll take it all!" "Will you now?And what would prompt such an act of charity? "My son. He's my son." -- Jimmy Legs, Bootstrap and Davy Jones '' Pirate Life He was part of Jack's crew and refused to turn to mutiny against him witht he other pirates, mutiny led by none other then Hector Barbossa, Jack's not-so-loyal first mate. Therefore the crew of the ''Black Pearl tied Bootstrap to a cannon and shot him down to the bottom of the blue to drown,but he was pulled up by Davy Jones, and shanghaied into service for 100 years 'by the mast'. He sent a gold aztec coin to Will,believing the crew of the Black Pearl still deserved to be cursed, the coin was then taken by Elizabeth Swann when Will was pulled out of the sea and onto a Navy ship. Serving the Dutchman as per his debt, Jones sent Bootstrap to give the message to Jack Sparrow that his debt was about to be up. He then discovered a horrific sight, His son on board the Dutchman. Will had been tricked to go on board thanks to Jack to square his debt with Jones. Bootstrap helped Will find out about the key to Jones's chest, and then helped him escape not before giving him a knife he always intended he have, Will also took it as a promise to free him. Discovering Will escaped and seeing the ship he was on, The Edinburgh Trader, Jones forced Bootstrap to watch as the Kraken , Jones pet destroyed the ship and crew. Bootstrap was then taken to the brig and remained there presumebly. Time passed and the leader of the East India Trading Company Lord Cutler Beckett gained control of Jones and was using the Dutchman to exterminate piracy across the seas. The great Sao feng's ship The Empress, was taken by the Dutchman and its crew and captain imprionsed in the brig, Elizabeth Swann, Will's finace found Bootstrap as he was almost part of the ship having been there for so long. He relayed the information that Will has to choose either to save him or save Elizabeth, but he says jokingly that he should and will choose Her. After Admiral Norrington rescued the crew, something came over Bootstrap and he sounded the alarm to the rest of crew and killed Norrington, he appeared in the Battle of the Maelstrom, and fought against Will who had the chest. while Jack was fighting Jones and then Elizabeth. Will disarmed Bootstrap and showed him the knife and wnt to Elizabeth's aid. Jones then quickly outmanuvered Will and stabbed him. Bootstrap gaining back his humanity attacked Jones but was quickly over powered, Then Will stabbed Jones's heart witrh help from Jack and Jones was no more. as Elizabeth and Jack escaped Bootstrap and the rest of the crew remaining made Will their new captain as the Dutchman sunk into the maelstrom. As the Black Pearl faced off against the Endeavour, Becketts flagship. the Dutchman reappeared cleansed of its impurities and crew freed. the two ships destroyed the Endeavour and killed Beckett. Bootstrap remained on the Dutchman to serve Will. After 10 years , it is unknown what happened possibly Bootstrap went free from his debt. "I knew him.Probably one of the only who knew him as Will Turner,everyone else called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill." "Bootstrap?" "Good man.Good pirate.I swear you look just like him." ''-- Jack Sparrow and Will Turner '' Category:POTC Characters Category:Potc Category:Fictional Pirates